


100 ideas para 100 momentos

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mormor, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este trabajo lo hago con motivo del segundo aniversario del foro I Am Sherlocked!<br/>Es recopilatório de ficlets que no pasaran de 1000 palabras. Serán capítulos independientes, dará igual leer el primero que el 50 por separado. :D<br/>En principio hay 100 prompts, no creo que haga 100 pero lo intentaré ^.^<br/>---<br/>Los capítulos trataran momentos en la vida cotidiana de parejas Johnlock, Mystrade y Mormor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp 1: Nieve  
> Mormor, relación establecida. James y Sebastian pasean por la calle.

Eran de las pocas veces que podían permitirse salir a pasear, no solo por su clandestinidad y el peligro que los rodeaba en su día a día, si no también por que su "trabajo" no les permitía casi ni un minuto de respiro. Pero Sebastian siempre intentaba sacar tiempo para estar con su pareja. Realmente amaba la compañía de James, sobre todo porque cuando el genio criminal no estaba en un estado de locura e hiperactividad, solía permanecer en un cómodo y relajante silencio.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro dejando un espacio calculado entre ellos, nunca habían tratado el tema, pero Sebastian siempre había pensado que James prefería dejar su vida privada en privado. Paseaban por una calle de una zona residencial de las afueras de Londres, donde ahora tenían una casa segura temporal. La fría brisa de la tarde invernal barría sus abrigos que se arremolinaban a sus espaldas. Sebastian observaba a James que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el cuello del abrigo subido, como escondiéndose (Sebastian no sabia si era de la gente o del frío), y unas gafas de sol oscuras que completaban el conjunto. 

James se giro al sentirse observado y le sonrió. Sebastian sintió que se calentaba su interior al ver esa sonrisa, una que no era la típica sonrisa desquiciada que James "regalaba" al resto de la humanidad, si no una sincera solo para él. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta y acercarse para andar mas cerca de su pareja. No hubo queja alguna, James sonrió mas ampliamente y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que sus hombros se rozaran con cada paso. 

Continuaron andando en silencio, llegando a un gran parque que se encontraba al final de la calle. A esas horas en las que estaba atardeciendo el parque estaba totalmente vacío. Los árboles deshojados que franqueaban los lados del camino de tierra hacían sombras alargadas y sinuosas causadas por la luz rojiza del atardecer. Volvió a mirar a James que no había dejado de tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios todo el camino. Las luces y sombras rojizas hacían que su pelo engominado brillara y sus rasgos suaves fueran acentuados. No pudo evitar pensar en que la imagen para cualquier otra persona haría pensar en el demonio iluminado por las luces del infierno, y que hacia una estampa aterradora. En cambio él solo relacionaba esa imagen con la que había visto en innumerables ocasiones cuando él y James compartían un baso de licor delante de la chimenea después de un duro día de trabajo, con la luz anaranjada de la chimenea danzando en los rasgos del criminal. Era extrañó que donde otro vieran una imagen aterradora el viera la imagen misma del hogar.

Una pequeña punzada de frío en su mejilla le sacó de sus pensamientos. Había empezado a nevar. James se paró en seco y se quitó las gafas de sol, cerro los ojos e inclinó la cara hacia el cielo, haciendo que los copos de nieve se estrellaran lentamente en su cara al tiempo que se deshacían. Era una imagen preciosa, la cara de tranquilidad y paz que podía tener James en algunos momentos. Sebastian tubo que reconocer que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, porque ese hombre lo había escogido a él entre todos los demás, a un ex soldado adicto al juego que había sido deshonrosamente expulsado del ejercito británico. Era extraño seguir sintiéndose especial después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero seguía sintiendo como le saltaba algo en el estomago cada vez que miraba a James, como si lo viera por primera vez de nuevo. 

James le miro todavía con la cara apuntando al cielo.

-¿alguna vez has visto sangre derramada sobre la nieve, tigre?

-No.- James cerro los ojos como recordando antes de continuar.

-Deberías verlo. Tiene un color casi rosado, un rojo pálido pastel. - tomó una respiración profunda- La nieve se descongela ligeramente por el calor de la sangre y rápidamente se congela formando una superficie compacta. Es como una obra de arte que podrías coger y llevarte contigo. Como sirope de fresa sobre hielo picado. Es lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Sebastian le miraba atónito, James era asombroso, no había otro modo de describirlo, tenia una expresión de relajación casi en éxtasis, como si alguien común describiera una amanecer pero él describía la sangre sobre la nieve. Supo que cada vez lo amaba mas, no había nadie como él.

Se acercó a él, cogiéndolo por los brazos para girarlo. James abrió los ojos para mirarle mientras sonreía, con la cara mojada por los copos de nieve que recorrían su rostro. Sebastian acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar secándole las gotas de agua. Le miró: esos ojos oscuros, esas cejas finas, esa piel pálida como porcelana, esos labios... 

-Estás equivocado.- James frunció el ceño ligeramente.- tu eres lo mas hermoso del mundo.

James rodó los ojos pero continuaba sonriendo.

-Sentimientos... Tigre, siempre estás igual con--

Los labios de Sebastian cortaron su tradicional discurso sobre lo absurdo de los sentimientos. Lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que podía, como si si no lo sujetara lo suficiente pudiera desvanecerse como un sueño. Para sorpresa de Sebastian, James le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos fundiéndose con el en un suave beso. 

Definitivamente lo mas hermoso del mundo no era la sangre sobre la nieve. Para Sebastian lo mas hermoso era  James Moriarty bajo la nieve.


	2. Tentación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Tentación". Toca un Johnlock ;)

2.Tentación (Johnlock)

Desde que habían empezado su relación, habían decidido llevarla en secreto. Bueno, todo el secreto que se podía cuando la mitad de sus conocidos pensaban que eran pareja desde que se habían conocido.   
Sherlock nunca hizo caso de los comentarios de la gente, y aunque siempre había extrañado a John que Sherlock siempre corrigiera a la gente cuando se equivocaban y nunca lo hubiera hecho cuando decían que eran pareja, nunca dijo nada al detective sobre ello.  
Ahora que SI eran pareja, John seguía insistiendo que no era gay, que no era su cita, que no era su novio... y Sherlock seguía sin desmentir que fueran pareja, cita o novio. El problema era que para John cada vez era mas complicado tener "las manos" fuera de su compañero. Cuanto mas tiempo llevaban de relación y mas tiempo pasaba en el 221b mas le costaba "cortar" su actitud amorosa cuando salían por la puerta.  
Habían acodado desde el principio, que si bien Mary sabia lo que sucedía y estaba bien con ello, John no quería que hubiera mas rumores de los necesarios. Su esposa podría ser una mujer de mundo, pero el resto de la población de Londres no. Por el mismo motivo Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo con lo de llevar su relación en secreto.   
Después de hablar con la Señora Hudson, cuando empezaron su relación y que Sherlock notara que su casera hablaba de John con un ligero tono de reproche le dio a entender que un hombre casado y con una hija no podía tener una relación extra-matrimonial con su mejor amigo aunque todas las partes estuvieran bien con ello. La gente podía ser muy obtusa y no estaba preparada para oír hablar de un ex medico militar bígamo y bisexual.  
No, John no era un monstruo, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que nadie pensara en eso. Aunque tuviera que formar una coraza y una mascara de indiferencia cuando estaba cerca de la persona que mas había amado en su vida.  
Así era como habían creado una rutina. En el 221b eran una pareja afectuosa y a veces empalagosa y cuando cruzaban la puerta del apartamento se convertían en detective consultor y blogger, nada mas.  
El problema es que Sherlock era un gran actor y John era... John. Sherlock supo hace tiempo que su compañero no era muy bueno fingiendo los sentimientos (esa fue una de las razones por las que no le informó que estaba vivo después de la caída). Y claro, le era muy difícil desconectar y fingir que solo eran amigos cuando menos de una hora antes habían estado besuqueándose a conciencia en el sofá del 221b.  
Cada vez eran mas frecuentes las miradas largas, andar mas cerca el uno del otro o sentarse mas juntos en los taxis. John lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Pero merecía la pena, haría cualquier cosa por estar con Sherlock.  
Pero Sherlock era una tentación las 24 horas del día, sus andares gráciles, como le quedaba la ropa como si fuera un modelo que se había perdido y había aparecido en la escena de un crimen, la forma en la que observaba todo con sus ojos de color imposible, como se lamía los labios después de probar el primer sorbo de la taza del café, esos dedos largos manipulando el microscopio en Bart´s... Cualquier cosa que pudiera nadie comentar sobre Sherlock era puro sexo para John. Incluso soltar groserías por esa boca perfecta podía volver a John un amasijo jadeante de lujuria. ¿como era capaz Sherlock de conseguir hacerle eso?   
Nadie, nunca, en ningún lugar de la tierra había conseguido volver a ser un adolescente lujurioso a John Hamish Watson. Y su "carrera" amorosa era bien sabida por todos, no por nada le llamaban "Tres Continentes Watson" en su regimiento.  
Y ahora, que sabia que no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, solo podía pensar en volver al 221b y derribar al detective contra la encimera de la cocina y hacer que perdiera la capacidad de hablar a base de sexo brutal y descontrolado. ¿Cuando se había convertido en un pequeño sátiro en celo?  
Si, ya se acordaba, el mismo dia que probó por primera vez los labios de su compañero. El dia que bajó del avión, el dia que apareció el falso Moriarty... El dia que supo que nunca habría nadie mas en su visa a parte de Sherlock Holmes.  
Pero saber lo que era y tenerlo al alcance de la mano y no poder tenerlo era una tortura, una tentación continua. Estando en un caso, rodeados de gente y no poder tener lo que ansiaba con toda su alma, ni siquiera un simple roce de sus manos, ni siquiera una mirada un poco mas larga de lo políticamente correcto...   
Gracias a dios eso no era eterno, siempre terminaba, el dia pasaba y volvían a la calle Baker, y entonces todo había merecido la pena.  
Nada mas cruzar el umbral del apartamento, John agarró del brazo a su compañero y le hizo girar en redondo presionándolo contra su pecho. Notó la respiración cortada de Sherlock por la sorpresa y le abrazó con fuerza hundiendo la cara debajo de la barbilla del hombre mas alto, rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente, inhalando ese olor que había echado de menos durante todas las horas que tenia que haber fingido que no había nada ahí.  
-John...- Sherlock se había quedado petrificado unos instantes y empezaba a rodearlo con sus brazos por los hombros lentamente, casi pidiendo permiso, no muy seguro de lo que le sucedía a su compañero.  
-Te he echado de menos- Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la bufanda que todavía llevaba el detective.  
Sherlock sonrió y abrazó a su compañero con fuerza- Levamos todo el dia juntos, ¿como puedes echarme de menos?- dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en el cabello rubio.  
John negó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar al hombre mas alto.-He echado de menos ESTO- Y apretó el abrazo para hacer énfasis en su afirmación. Sherlock le acarició la nuca suavemente, disfrutando del tacto del fino cabello de su compañero.  
-Entonces, yo también te he echado de menos. -Dijo con una sonrisa. Le había constado, al principio no era bueno con "los sentimientos", pero poco a poco John le había moldeado hasta que estaban a gusto uno con el otro. No es que John hubiera querido cambiarlo, siempre aseguró que le amaba tal como era, pero la tensión que Sherlock siempre notaba por temer fallar a John, decir algo inadecuado, no ser cariñoso cuando John lo necesitaba o ser cariñoso cuando no debía, era lo que John le había moldeado. Ahora no tenia miedo de actuar como quería, sabia que John nunca se lo tomaría a mal, siempre le diría si le gustaba o no lo que hacia el detective, esa comprensión y confianza es lo que hacia a John perfecto en su imperfección, extraordinario siendo alguien tan común.- Has sido una tentación perpetua a mi lado todo el tiempo-  
John levantó las cejas ante esta afirmación-¿yo?  
Sherlock sonrio- Solo tu, John. Siempre tu. He tenido que usar mi fuerza de voluntad para no dar un paso hacia ti y abrazarte mientras Lestrade discutía con Anderson, no besarte cuando estábamos en el taxi o no cogerte de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la escena del crimen. -John recordaba todas estas situaciones porque a el le había pasado lo mismo- Tu, John Hamish Watson, eres la mayor tentación sobre la faz de la tierra para mi.  
John iba a decir algo, algo profundo, sinceramente no sabia qué. Pero no tubo ocasión, no cuando Sherlock se inclinó y le besó suavemente al olvido de todo ese odioso y largo dia.  
Todo merecía la pena si podia tener a Sherlock Holmes entre sus brazos al final del dia.


End file.
